


Broken Ties

by dc_fan_09



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dominance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hostage Situations, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09
Summary: [Anonymous; hey I've got a request Could you do a scenario where Trafalgar Law  abducts a marine,makes her denounce her status and turns her into his love toy. Thank you. Love you tons xo.]Okay I got you, here ya go  Broken Ties by PiratequeenP.S I do not own OP or any characters Oda and funimation does. I only own Hope Black
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Hope looked around to see her marine comrades had left her and she sat tied up in front of Trafalgar Law, "looks like they cared alot.Bring her up here." Hope looked up in defeat resigning herself to the fact she's his hostage as she was forced to her knees in front of a smirking Law "so marine tell me how long you been a marine?" Law asked Hope replied "not long.. a year.. I was forced to join..... it was join or be killed when they took over my home.." Law was semi sympathetic "shame.. come here gotta treat your injuries.." Hope sat there handcuffed to a bed looking down "so why aren't you torturing me?" Hope asked scared she asked Law replies "didn't capture you to tourture you,I captured you for a different reason." Law pushed Hope's head back exposing her neck "you're awful hot,I captured you for me cuz I want you. Besides you wanted a way out of the marines I gave you one." Law held both Hope's arms together above her head he secured the cuffs. Hope's heart raced as fear took over "dont worry I wont kill you just gonna hurt you." Law hissed into her ear she replied "I'd rather be beat then this.." Law smiled "to bad I dont wanna hurt you.. time to denounce you're marine status." Hope replies "I Hope Black denounce my... marine status.." Hope cried as she felt the sting of betraying her family legacy unsure of everything as she fell apart she felt the pull of Law wrapping his arms around her "I know it hurts,but they betrayed you first.." usually Hope cringed at the fact of being hugged but found it reassuring then theres a blue aura around Hope as she hears Law utter the word "Room." Suddenly Hope's clothes all fall to the floor as Law admires the hot little marine girl "physically fit,proportioned beautifully,yep your perfect." Hope couldnt help but smile at his words "well not to brag but my body is perfect." Hope said Law admired the confidence as he kissed Hope who struggled to keep up but eventually kept pace with Law's desire. "Ready." Law said separating Hope's legs and placing them in the stirrups Law admired her womanhood as Hope prepared herself then she felt his fingers rubbing circles on her clit which elicited moans from Hope "mm Trafalgar. This feels amazing." Law revealed in the admiration "you've ever had a man there hottie?" Law asks Hope replies "no my parents were nobles who basically controlled every aspect of my life til I joined the marines." Law continues kissing Hope on her neck getting hungrier and hungrier as he curled 2 fingers inside of her "I feel like I'm gonna... mmm.." Hope moaned not sure whatever body was experiencing but she really liked it as her body heated up and she released which was new sensation to her. "Did that feel good?" Hope whined in response as Law teased "consider this your initiation you're gonna be mine and only mine." Law entered her getting a scream of pleasure which surely woke some of the crew considering theres 3 crews in the fleet so far. "You wanna be mine?" Law asked with a deep hard thrust Hope caved "yes,yes I want you I want to be with you eveyday Law. Every dam day." Law was pleased and continued fucking Hope who found herself developing deep feelings for her captor who's already smitten by her. Law was about to finish Hope could tell from his slowed pace "I think I love you Hope." Law said releasing deep into Hope who replies "I think I am to." Law pulls Hope in top of him when Rosiante barges in wondering what's going on "Law what are you doing sounds like your killing this girl." Rosiante said Hope waved at Rosiante who quickly put 2 and 2 together "you know what never mind." Rosiante walks out closing the door "they best get use to it I'm a noisy." Hope joked Law chuckled "you're just enjoying yourself they dont need to listen." Hope kissed Law "ready for some sleep? I'm beat." Law replies "yeah me 2 let's get some rest."


	2. From Marine to Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Hope was so sore as she eyed over her bruises and deep cuts from the cuffs. She woke up alone... She wandered groggily bumping into Corazon "excuse Mam." Corazon said Hope looked down as she felt his eyes all over her .

"What happend to you sweet girl?" Corazon asked with genuine concern Hope replied "My name is Hope... I use to be a marine... top of the rookie class... left for dead.. Law took me captive.. and forced me to resign my status and join him..' Corazon replied "it's not so bad here. Law would never kill you... I'm surprised he kidnapped you.." Hope looked down as Corazon went to obviously talk to Law. They hit a rogue wave and over Hope went but thanks to her training she was able swim to pull herself up where penguin was waiting with his hand "hey grab on girl!" Penguin said as she reached up her hand Penguin pulled her up "strong swimmer huh marine." Hope replied "I'm not a marine no more.. I'm just Hope now.." she covered her face as she started crying again Penguin kneeled beside her "hey dont cry.. you're to good for them anyway.. they abandoned you.." Hope replies "I was top of my rookie class... I'm highly skilled in interrogation thanks to my Conquerors haki.. now I'm nothing.. just like my dam dad said I'd be.. nothing. I'm sorry I gotta go.." Penguin watched as Hope ran off Marines dont cry. Marines don't break but this one did.. "fuck this shit dam it fuck this.. and my dad who can drop dead..pieceof shit never tried to savemy mom and he could have!! Fuck him...." Hope lost it punching her fist threw the window not really sure how to feel "oh that's a alot of.." Hope fell to her knees as the world went blurry and cold.. out she went..

When she woke up Law was beside her "penguin said you had a breakdown... found you bloody and unconcious.seems you hit your head on the glass after you punched it" Law said Hope replied "what do you expect... I was abandoned by my former colleagues, you took on a strange ship.. and expect I'm fine.. well I'm not okay.. I watched my dad kill my mother.. I joined the marines cuz it was her dying wish..I've never killed anyone.." Law interrupted her by kissing her "I never knew.. such trauma for such a beautiful young lady..look you're a heart pirate now.. you're part of us now to." Hope couldnt help but to smile "You consider me a crew memeber?" She asked Law replied "more then that,so how do you feel about taking us to the next level.." Hope's hazel eyes glimmered under the led light as she rested her face on Laws palm "I feel fine about it.. what does that mean?" She asks Law replies "my girl,eventually my wife.. maybe even have a kid or 2. What ya say?" Hope replied "I love you Trafalgar Law,I say yes." Hope kissed Law pushing him back from the force of it Law held his own as the kiss lasted so long and the fact the whole crew saw them kissing solidified what they believed all along "Tomorrow we will welcome you." Law said


End file.
